


Second Chance

by elyvorg



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyvorg/pseuds/elyvorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki is mysteriously alive again. For Yosuke, this is not a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

“Sensei? Yosuke said you told him Saki-chan is alive.”

“She is. I saw her.”

“That’s… that’s good, right? It’s just like when Nana-chan was dead but then she wasn’t. It’s a happy thing. Isn’t it?”

A pang, as he remembers the pain he hopes he’ll never have to feel again. “Of course it is.”

“Then… why does Yosuke look so scared?”

_Oh, Yosuke…_

He pauses to try and figure out how to explain it. “Imagine if… if Nanako had gotten worse again after we thought everything was okay, and we lost her for real.” He can hardly believe he’s describing it like this. It doesn’t bear thinking about. “That’s what he’s afraid of.”

 

* * *

 

“Yosuke, I know you’re not all right. Please, talk to me. I want to help you.”

A short silence, then – “Sorry I hung up earlier. I just…” The voice is small, lost. “What do I do?”

“You take the second chance you never thought you’d have. What else is there to do?”

“But… this shouldn’t even be happening. What if it doesn’t last? What if I lose her again? I…” The voice begins to shake. “I don’t think I could take it…”

“If that day comes, we’ll all be with you. Me, Teddie, everyone. You’re stronger than you think. But until then, this is more than you could ever have hoped for. Don’t waste it running away.” He forces himself to sound cheerful – he learned from the best, after all. “Now go out there and greet her with a smile like you always do, partner.”

More silence, longer this time, enough that he begins to worry his words haven’t gotten through. But then – “I will! Thanks, partner!” – and there’s only seven people in the world who’d be able to hear any fear in that voice at all.


End file.
